The Way He Kisses Me
by fictionjunkie01
Summary: After Hogwarts, Draco and Harry finally are able to show their true feelings.... but at the wrong time and place. Will they ever truly be together? Slash. If you do not like malemale pairings, please do not read.
1. Kisses and Murder

The Way He Kisses Me

Chapter 1

Draco POV:

I couldn't have told you how long that kiss was. It might have been only a few seconds, or it might have been a whole year. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that it happened, and I loved it. That's right. LOVED IT! Why? I've always loved him, but nobody ever knew that. Hell, I barely knew it. When I met him I was only eleven, so I didn't even know what love was. I actually confused it with hatred. Apparently he did too because here he was, body pressed against mine, lips interlocked in a kiss that lasted forever. Oh, that kiss…..

Once upon a time I was in love. Ha, if my father ever found out….. but he never will. I didn't even have the pleasure of doing it myself. I didn't have to, because my mother beat me to it…….

"DRACO!" screamed my drunken father, "DRACO! Get your lazy ass out of bed!" Lucius Malfoy stumbled into my bedroom still screaming for me to get up. He must have just gotten back from his night out. Every Friday night. I could always count on my father to come into my room in the middle of the night and throw me around a bit. I sat up, still half asleep until I felt firm hands around my throat. I was definitely awake now. "You've been in the kitchen again haven't you?! Stole some of my best wine eh? You won't get away with it unpunished! Not this time!" He was bigger and stronger than me and I couldn't get away.

I threw my fist at his face and felt firm contact with his nose. That only angered him more, he threw me down. Hard. However, I couldn't feel any pain. The adrenaline was pulsating inside of me. I scrambled to my feet and headed for the door. Just before I reached it, the neck of my shirt was snatched and I fell backwards. My father kicked me in the ribs. Again. And again. I couldn't even get up. I didn't try. In my mind I knew he was going to kill me this time. He kicked me in the face. "Just get it over with," I thought out loud.

My father threw back his head and laughed, "You'd like that wouldn't you? For me to just kill you fast," he leaned in, so close that he almost toughed my ear with his mouth, and whispered, "you wish!" He stood up and kicked me in the face again.

"You bastard!" I screamed. My father just stood there. I had never talked back to him, especially during one of these "visits". Finally, came the reaction I had anticipated. He hollered and jumped at me.

He lifted me by the throat with one hand and pinned me to the wall. I felt his hands tighten and he lifted me higher on the wall so my feet were no longer touching the floor. I was trying to breathe but I couldn't. I felt myself draining. I tried one last attempt to flee by kicking him in the shins. All he did was punch me in the gut. The world around me began to darken and shrink.

Until, I felt his hands release me. I gasped for the long needed air and collapsed to the floor. I looked to see my father fall. Almost in slow motion, he hit the floor with a dull thud. Over his dead body I saw my mother, wand in hand, eyes lit up like fire. Until she too collapsed to her knees and started to sob. I crawled over to her and we both wept.

…..oh yes, I remember that night vividly. Every single moment of that night in which my beatings ended. It was only a month later, when my mother came to me one morning and said I was to be married. She had arranged my marriage with a rich, pure-blooded girl. Figures. Without my dad, we would end up poor and destitute. My mother wasn't the type who could live without her precious items and commodities.

I agreed to it of course, but in my heart I was full of rage. How could she do this to me?! Why did she think everything was about her?! But how could she know that I was in love? Wait, It was HIS fault. If my father hadn't gone and got drunk and tried to kill me, he wouldn't be dead and I wouldn't have to get married.

While my insides were burning, my mother went on to talk about how there was going to be a meeting with them at our manor next week, and how I would be able to meet her. My mother thought there was a chance that I would actually like her and be happy about the marriage……. Ya right.


	2. Wedding Plans

The Way He Kisses Me

Chapter 2

Harry POV:

Oh, how I hated that morning. The morning when I woke up to a newspaper with something I had been dreading for years. The arranged marriage of Draco Malfoy and Rosemary Bloomingdale. I had seen it coming ever since I heard about Lucius Malfoy's death. His mother probably arranged the marriage in order to save herself from poverty….

"Damn!" I screamed at the walls of my house. I had been waiting for him for so long, and now he was to go get married to some little rich broad. I stormed into my kitchen and angrily prepared a snack. I have to tell him, I thought, before he gets married. But HOW!? I can't very well just walk right into his house and say, "Hey Draco, how's it going? You know, you shouldn't get married because, guess what, I love you!" That'll go smoothly….sheesh.

I was doomed……I sat there in silent sobs for the rest of the day.

Draco POV:

"Would you like more tea Draco?" asked my future wife. However, I wasn't listening to a word she said. All I could think about was that I would never get to be with the one person I truly cared about…… "Draco….Draco?" I snapped back into reality and shook my head.

I watched her every move as she listened to the politics our two mothers were eagerly talking about. I watched the way her golden hair glistened and wished that it was short, brown and unruly. I watched her slender hands reach for her tea and wished that they were a little larger. I watched as her crystal blue eyes gazed back at me and wished they were green. I watched her smile and wished that it had been Harry smiling at me.

I tuned back in to what our mothers were saying and realized they were talking about the wedding now.

"We should give them at least a month to get to know each other first," said Mrs. Bloomingdale.

"No, no, they can get to know each other on their honeymoon, why don't we just marry them quickly so they can get on with their lives together? Let's say…..Friday."

"Oh, all right then. We'll arrange the wedding for Friday." Now I was really listening.

"No!" I shouted before thinking.

"What? Do you have a problem marrying my daughter so soon? Not fit for you?" Mrs. Bloomingdale's eyebrow shot up and my mother just glared at me with wide eyes.

"No, of course not! It's….It's…." my mind raced, "It's that, I didn't think we should wait that long…why not Wednesday?"

Damn.

"Splendid!" shouted my mother, "you see how excited he is? Can't even wait four days." They continued to chat about decorations and such as I sulked. Rosemary smiled at me and whispered form across the table, "We are going to be so happy together!" I put on a fake smile and thought, if only that were true. And it would have been true, if I wasn't already in love.


	3. Bloomingdale Manor

The Way He Kisses Me

A warning to everyone: here is where it gets a bit sexual, but I won't go into any_ really descriptive _detail.

Chapter 3

Harry POV:

"NO!" I screamed as I read the morning paper. They had set the date for Wednesday. Two days from now! How could he do this? I needed to think of a plan to tell him how I feel. I started to pack. Whatever happened, he needed to know how I felt before the wedding. Draco lived five hours away even on a broom, so he would leave tomorrow and wait for the right moment to tell him.

Draco POV:

The next morning my mother told me we would be staying at the Bloomingdale Manor until the wedding. So, I packed my bags and glumly said goodbye to any remote happiness in my future. I jumped into the fireplace and stated, "Bloomingdale Manor!" A rush of green flames consumed me, but they only reminded me of Harry's eyes. That is, until the flames turned into the face of my soon-to-be-wife, Rosemary.

"Draco! Welcome!" She rushed to me with a huge embrace. "Let's go put your stuff away. Where should we put Draco's things mother?" She turned to her mother as she replied, "In your room of course. You two must get used to sleeping in the same bed as soon as possible." Rosemary seemed not affected at all by her statement, only nodded and led me to the stairs. I, on the other hand, was quite taken aback by this comment. I had never really thought about how my life would be with Rosemary, only how my life would be without Harry.

Later on that evening, Rosemary sat beside me during dinner. Rosemary's father and mother were talking with mine and didn't even notice that we were there. My mother does that to me all the time, I wondered if hers did too. Rosemary smiled at me and then leaned close, "We're going to have fun tonight," then she winked at me.

"Don't you think it's a bit early to be doing that? We just met." I was starting to panic. It's not like I was a virgin or anything, but this time she was my wife. I didn't want to do that to Harry.

"Of course it's not early, and it's like my mom said, we have to get used to it…" her hand slowly went under the table and rested itself on my upper leg. I stood up suddenly, and accidentally knocked my chair over. Everyone stopped talking and looked over at me.

"May I please be excused?" I said through clenched teeth. Mr. Bloomingdale waved his hand in consent and they went back to talking.

I raced upstairs to Rosemary's bedroom, but stopped at the door. I turned instead and headed to the bathroom. As soon as the door was shut, I leaned against the door and slid down the wall. Damn. This was going to be harder than he thought. Even though they weren't together, it felt like everything he did was betraying Harry. I sighed and thought, I'll just have to get used to it.

I exited the bathroom and entered Rosemary's room. Unfortunately, I didn't like what I saw.

"Hello pumpkin," she giggled, "I understand what happened at the dinner table. I didn't know that my touch would affect you so much. So, let's just cut to the chase shall we?"


	4. New Identities?

The Way He Kisses Me

Chapter 4

Harry POV:

I woke early that morning and took a glimpse at the sky. It was the perfect morning for flying. I changed my clothes and rushed to the door. My bags were already waiting at the door and I was ready for the flight to Malfoy Manor. As I stepped out the door, the cool morning breeze rushed upon my face. Oh, the sweet air. It was going to be a good day, I thought as I mounted my broom and felt my feet suddenly leave the ground.

Upon arrival to the Malfoy Manor, I noticed something. All the blinds were drawn and there were no lights on. Oh no! Wait, stay calm, you don't know anything yet. I knocked on the door and waited. Silence. I rang the door bell. Silence. Damn. Now what was I supposed to do? I had no idea where Draco was, and I only had till tomorrow to figure it out. I sat down on the grass and put my head in my hands out of despair.

I was about to go home and give up on Draco altogether, when I heard a small voice.

"Ahem. Are you looking for Draco Malfoy?" I looked down to see a small, female creature. I recognized her to be to be the Malfoy's new house elf

"Yes, I am," I said, "Do you know where he is?" I started to feel hopeful again.

"Yes, I know where he is. He is at the Bloomingdale Manor with his fiancé. Are you Harry Potter?" I stood up and went to my broom.

"Ya, that's me. Thank you for the help!" I started to leave when I heard her continue, "Wait! I heard them talking! You need to stop him from getting married! I won't tell you why, but he is in danger if he gets married to Miss Rosemary! Hurry! GO NOW!"

I said thank you again and speed off. This was all I needed to kick start me into action. I not only needed to prevent my only love from being married to someone else, I needed to save his life from his fiancé! The wind blew my hair in a frenzy around my face, but it didn't matter. I'm coming Draco, I thought, just hold on.

Draco POV:

During dinner, I couldn't help but think something was wrong. The Bloomingdale's seemed to act really funny. Whenever I entered a room with them talking, they would suddenly stop. I probably would have cared if I wasn't so depressed. I spent most of my time thinking about Harry. Imagining his face. Running a hand through his dark, unruly hair. Kissing his soft, delicious lips…..The only time that I wasn't thinking about him, was when I was thinking of ways to avoid my future wife.

Our parents had decided to hold the wedding at the Manor. They were going to have the ceremony in the backyard, and the after-party in the living room. It was a good thing that the living room was huge because they were planning on having lots of guests. After the wedding, they would have to decide on the honeymoon. Oh crap…… I will never live through tomorrow. Knowing how bad I feel right now, I wouldn't be surprised if I died during the ceremony


End file.
